Levi's diary
by Rae Septoxic
Summary: Cuando le llamaron para decirle que por favor se hiciera cargo de su tío ella no comprendió bien y hasta creyó que se habían equivocado, pero al ver el rostro del hombre le importó poco si de verdad era su familiar. Au! basado en el videojuego The town of light, mención de Ereri, OoC
_**SnK no me pertenece ni el videojuego de "The town of light", hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

 **Levi's diary**

 **Capítulo único.**

 _Volterra, Italia, 1962._

 _Pataleó, forcejeó y lloró. Suplicó a su madre por piedad pero ella solo le vio con dolor pegando las manos a su pecho, conteniendo las lágrimas mientras los enfermeros le sostenían con fuerza para subirlo al coche._

 _El camino le llevó hasta aquel aterrador edificio donde todos entraban pero nadie salía, negó con la cabeza y volvió a forcejear para salir de ahí, tenía miedo. Le llevaron a rastras dentro del lugar cargando la maleta que su madre amorosamente había hecho. Botaron la maleta en la paquetería…ahí donde se quedaban todas las cosas._

 _Le despojaron de su ropa y lo bañaron con agua fría para ponerle la bata que usaban todos los internos, le asignaron una cama con la comuna y botaron ahí como si fuese un muñeco de trapo._

— _Lev Ackerman—le llamó una voz masculina haciendo que alzara la vista._

— _¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó con voz temblorosa._

— _Tu comportamiento errático tiene asustada a tu madre, te hemos traído aquí para que te cures…estás en buenas manos, no te preocupes—dijo el médico con las manos en la espalda. —Tus pertenencias se quedarán en la paquetería para que cuando salgas no hayas perdido nada._

— _¿Puedo al menos…dormir con Isabel? —preguntó viendo al hombre, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

 _El mayor pareció analizarlo y habló con la enfermera en voz baja sobre algo que él no escuchó._

— _De acuerdo, lo permitiré pero si te pones agresivo te la quitarán._

 _Negó con la cabeza y recibió de la enfermera la pequeña muñeca de vestido elegante, la abrazó y se encogió aún más en la cama._

— _Si…soy obediente, ¿podré irme pronto?_

— _Sí, si mejoras podrás irte._

 _Asintió y cerró los ojos aguantando las ganas de llorar._

 **-0-**

En realidad no estoy seguro de cuanto ha pasado…no logro recordar muchas cosas y apenas me reconozco cuando me paro frente al espejo…no sé dónde está Isabel, hace tiempo que la busco y no logro verla…

En realidad no logro reconocer mucho de lo que hay aquí, a veces me veo de nuevo en el hospital y a veces en esta habitación donde estoy casi todo el tiempo, es extraño.

—Tío Levi—escuche la voz suave de una mujer, ¿es a mí? No, hace mucho que no veo a Levi, no puede ser a él. —Por favor, necesitas comer.

Mis ojos viajaron despacio para ver a la chica a mi lado…su rostro era tan parecido al de mi madre.

—Mikasa, ya déjalo en paz—le pidió otra voz que parecía fastidiada… ¿Serán enfermeras de aquí?

—Vete si vas a empezar con tus tonterías—la chica dejo el plato en la mesa y me dio la cucharada de comida intentando no lastimarme, entonces no era una de ellas. —Hoy pasaremos la tarde en el jardín...y tal vez pueda llevarte a dar un paseo por el parque, ¿te parece bien?

No respondí…no podía responder por alguna razón, pero sonaba lindo…aunque si tuviera a Isabel conmigo estaría mejor. Isabel debía estar muy molesta, a ella le gustaban los paseos bajo el sol y el calor…pero seguramente ahora tendría frío.

—Pensaba que te gustaría que te leyera tu diario antes de salir, tal vez quieras recordar algunas cosas.

—Todo—dijo con voz más baja de la que creí y de forma torpe, quería saber por qué estaba ahí.

—Sí, todo…debes recordar todo.

La observe perdido recordando a mi madre… ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién es ella?

—Yo soy…Mikasa—dijo ella como si hubiera leído mi mente, ¿era alguna clase de bruja? Oh no, la iban a querer quemar como a mí. —Soy tu sobrina…cuando el hospital psiquiátrico cerró y te dejaron al cuidado del señor Erwin, ¿recuerdas? Después cuando él murió me contactaron para que yo te cuidara…

— ¿Dónde está Isabel?

—Lo siento mucho…pero no pude encontrarla por ningún lado cuando te traje a casa, el señor Erwin dijo en su carta que ella se perdió.

No pude quejarme pero si quise llorar…aunque al mismo tiempo me sentía aliviado, ¿no es eso extraño?

—Come un poco más—me dio otra cucharada de eso que sabía bien…era dulce. —Iré por tu diario—salió corriendo por el pasillo y yo hice una mueca.

La habitación era amplia y quería comer más, de repente tenía mucha hambre como si no hubiera comido en días, ¿había sido castigado? Ella volvió con un libro en las manos, se sentó frente a mí y me dio más comida, abrió el libro y se aclaró la garganta…se parecía a mamá.

—16 de octubre de 1958, me han pedido en el colegio que escriba aquí para practicar mi caligrafía y mi redacción, es extraño así que intentaré acostumbrarme pronto—su voz suave comenzó a leer mientras hacía pausas para darme más comida, ¿entonces ella era mi mamá? —25 de octubre de 1958, me castigaron en la escuela porque según mis compañeros hablo solo, yo no estaba hablando solo, Farlan estaba conmigo y no sé porque siempre fingen no verlo solo para hacernos sentir mal, al llegar a casa comenzó a dolerme mi cabeza y una luz extraña me dejó cegado hasta que me desmaye…mamá dice que fue por el castigo de la escuela.

Comencé a divagar pensando en lo que ella leía, era como…una película en mi cabeza, recordaba algunas cosas.

—25 de diciembre de 1960, mi mamá me regalo la muñeca que tanto me gusta de su colección por mi cumpleaños, la llame Isabel y ahora me acompañará a todos lados para hacerme compañía, Isabel hace que la luz este apagada todo el tiempo…tiene mucho que no veo a Farlan, ¿le habrá pasado algo?...

Ah, Farlan, su primer y único amigo, el único que no se burlaba de él ni le tiraba piedras porque le gustara cargar una muñeca…

—4 de febrero de 1961, Farlan ha vuelto y ahora me acompaña junto con Isabel, los niños de la escuela dicen que soy alguna clase de brujo porque hablo con la muñeca y juego solo…nadie más quiere ser mi amigo y eso me duele, no me gusta estar solo cuando Farlan no está—ah, a Levi tampoco le gustaba estar solo, que coincidencia, se parecían mucho el chico del libro y Levi. —25 de marzo de 1961…—ella hizo una pausa y cambió la página.

—Leelo—le pedí interesado a pesar de la mueca triste que hizo.

—… estuve en el hospital un par de días, mis compañeros me golpearon e intentaron llevarme a una hoguera para quemarme como lo hacían en los libros de historia a las brujas, mamá lloró toda la tarde y me quitó a Isabel porque dice que he cambiado desde que me la regaló, pero eso es mentira, ella es mis ojos, mis oídos, mi cuerpo…mi alma, si no fuera por ella a mí me habría dolido mucho cuando me pegaron—pasó saliva y bajó el libro para darme más comida. —8 de abril de 1961, mamá decidió que no iré más a la escuela y que tengo suficiente edad para aprender por mí mismo, no le dije nada porque cuando pone esa cara tan aterradora siento que me quitará a Isabel de nuevo y que quiere que este solo.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Una enfermera o mamá? Se puso triste y se limpió los ojos, la historia de Levi era muy triste.

—8 de agosto de 1961, Farlan vive ahora con mamá y conmigo aunque mamá parece ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo y no sé porque, él ahora es malo conmigo y se burla de mi porque jamás he estado con nadie y me da miedo pensarlo, no quiero que sean malos conmigo…prefiero quedarme solo con Isabel, mamá y Farlan.

Escuche sonidos del lado derecho y ella tuvo que interrumpir su lectura parándose para ir a donde el ruido, observé las tapas del libro azul, estaban desgastadas y parecía que lo habían leído mucho, ojalá él hubiese podido escribir en algo tan bonito.

La mujer volvió, sola aún y tomó asiento, me sonrió y puso una mano sobre la mía.

—Lo siento…volvamos a la lectura—dijo tomando el libro para buscar una página. —25 de septiembre de 1961, la luz volvió y es más fuerte, me deja ciego y pierdo la consciencia a pesar de que todos me dicen que no hay ninguna, Farlan ha cambiado completamente, ahora me insulta y dice que soy un estorbo para todos y que mamá no me quiere…Isabel es la única que me entiende.

— ¿Dónde está Isabel? Debe tener frío—susurre haciendo que ella me viera, sonrió y tomó el plato para acercarlo otro poco.

—La he dejado en un lugar cálido—sonreí y asentí despacio agradeciendo el gesto a la chica. — ¿Quieres que continúe o prefieres comer un poco más?

—Sigue.

Asintió y pasó muchas páginas despacio, ¿por qué no leía la historia completa? ¿Acaso era muy fea para él?

—25 de septiembre de 1962, me ha costado conseguir que me dejen el diario pero el doctor ha dicho que así podré curarme más rápido, creo que solo así podré saber cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, mamá me grito una tarde hace unos meses que Farlan no existe y me mandó aquí para que mejore, este lugar da mucho miedo y hay gente que por las noches grita y me observa feo como si yo les pegara o algo así…tampoco aquí tengo amigos pero al menos puedo dormir con Isabel…el señor que cuida el cuarto me da miedo—cerró el libro y se enderezó para sonreírme. —Creo que no necesitamos leer lo demás, ¿Has podido recordar algo?

—Pero quiero oír más, quiero saber si el cuento tiene final feliz—insistí preocupado, me dolió la cabeza y cerré los ojos, quedándome quieto de nuevo.

—Bien…—su voz tembló y volvió a abrirlo. —8 de octubre de 1962, quiero irme de aquí…el hombre me llevó a las duchas cuando el doctor no estaba, me desnudo y me toco partes que mamá siempre dijo que debía cuidar…me lastimó y lloré mucho pero al menos pude abrazarme a Isabel para que me consolara…quiero ir a casa—ella se levantó y caminó lejos con el libro en las manos, creo que estaba llorando y no entiendo porque…esa última parte no pude comprenderla del todo. —Tío Levi, no creo que debas seguir oyendo esto.

—Pero el final feliz.

Ella asintió y me sonrió de forma forzada, era un enfermera tan amable…de seguro era nueva.

—25 de diciembre de 1962, el hombre malo se fue y me alegro mucho, siempre me lastimaba y cuando intenté contárselo a una enfermera me lastimaron entre los dos…también pasaron a un chico de la sala de los agitados a mi lado, dicen que se está recuperando así que intentaré que sea mi amigo aunque temo que no me quiera.

Pasó la página y me acercó la taza para que tomara un poco del líquido, sonreí por el sabor del té y cerré los ojos.

—30 de diciembre de 1962, se llama Eren, tiene mi edad y una sonrisa tan bonita que le gustaría a mamá, le gusta mucho hablar así que nos sentamos en el jardín y me dedico a escucharlo, Eren dice que le gustan mis ojos y que si pudiera sacármelos para tenerlos en un frasco y admirarlos lo haría, fue extraño pero me sentí muy halagado.

— ¿Eren? —pregunté en un susurró sintiendo otra punzada en la cabeza.

—5 de enero de 1963, Eren me abraza y me da besos cuando las enfermeras no ven, me gusta cuando me dice que algún día nos iremos de ahí y podremos estar juntos sin que las enfermeras nos separen cada que lo descubren dándome besos, dice que le gustó mucho—ella me sonrió y me acercó la taza de nuevo. —15 de enero de 1963, Eren me tocó donde el hombre malo antes pero no dolió, estoy feliz porque dice que me quiere mucho y que nadie me separará de él; 1 de febrero de 1963, Eren se peleó con una enfermera cuando intentaron llevarme a duchar sin él, se lo llevaron a la sala de los semi agitados para ver si se calma, no quiero estar sin él, quiero que vuelva.

—Eren—volví a decir viendo a la nada, mi cabeza dolía demasiado.

—14 de febrero de 1963, Eren aun no vuelve, Isabel dice que me lo he inventado para no sentirme solo en este feo lugar pero yo no le creo, Isabel a veces dice cosas que me lastiman; 5 de marzo de 1963, las enfermeras dicen que no conocen a ningún Eren y ahora Isabel se burla de mí; 28 de marzo de 1963, Eren sigue sin volver y tengo miedo de que no vuelva, Isabel se rio cuando le conté que no quería estar sin él, la amenacé y si sigue así la castigare—ella se mordió el labio y se pasó una mano por el cabello. —1 de abril de 1963, apuñale a Isabel con las tijeras que le robé a una enfermera para que se callara, no quiero que sea mi cuerpo jamás, la odio y odio a mi madre por dejarme aquí, odio a Farlan y al señor Smith por haber convencido a mi madre…solo quiero que Eren vuelva….1 de agosto de 1963, Isabel me lastimó también y me enterró las tijeras en el estómago, las enfermeras me curaron y tuvieron inconsciente unos días, después me llevaron a la sala delos semi agitados para vigilarme mejor, Eren no está por ningún lado.

—Tiene que hacer que Eren vuelva—dije para mi bajando la cabeza. —A él le gusta el agua caliente, siempre encontraba a Levi bajo el agua caliente…

La enfermera me sonrió y puso una mano en la mía, me encogí un poco esperando que se alejara.

—Este te gustará…12 de agosto de 1963, Eren está en la sala de los agitados porque intentó matar al doctor cuando lo separaron de mí, eso significa que si me quiere así que cuando lo vea le diré que también lo quiero; 15 de agosto de 1963, Eren duerme a mi lado de nuevo y me ha sonreído al verme, pero no puede tocarme como antes porque lo atan a la cama, le he dicho que lo quiero y él me prometió sacarme de ahí…me acorde de Farlan y me reí de él porque creyó que yo jamás tendría a alguien como Eren.

Sonreí más tranquilo, Eren estaba ahí…

—22 de agosto de 1963, finalmente le han soltado las manos así que ahora ya me puede abrazar, Sasha es buena y nos deja estar juntos todo el día con la condición de que no nos vean las demás, como tenemos buen comportamiento podemos jugar en el jardín de nuevo y me puede tocar tanto como quiere, soy feliz con Eren.

—Eren es bueno…

—15 de septiembre de 1963, Eren dijo que me ama otra vez y que hay una forma de que salgamos de aquí, confío en él así que esperare paciente a que me lleve lejos de aquí.

Ella cerró el libro…que bonita era, como una muñequita…se parecía a mamá, ¿dónde estará mamá ahora?

— ¿Eren sacó a Levi de ahí?

—Eren…—me sonrió aunque parecía que quería llorar. —Eren tomó a Levi en brazos y se lo llevó lejos donde pudieron vivir felices.

Sonreí también y tomé su mano.

—Te dije que tenía un final feliz…y a todo esto, ¿tú quién eres?

—Me llamo Mikasa y me encargo de que tengas todo lo que necesites.

—Hola Mikasa… ¿Dónde está Eren?

Ella besó mi frente y dejo el libro en la mesa, se puso de pie para tomar la silla de ruedas y me movió despacio.

—Está tomando una siesta, tomaremos un paseo y cuando volvamos podrás verlo.

—Sí, eso estaría bien…

 **-0-**

Poitiers, Francia, 30 de marzo de 2016

Mikasa empujó la silla de ruedas devuelta a la casa mientras le contaba a su tío como fue que lo encontró y porqué estaban en Francia, le escuchaba dar respuestas cortas y sin mucho sentido, preguntando por Eren y por Isabel de vez en cuando, ya estaba acostumbrada, así había sido durante los últimos cuatro años y no le molestaba para nada, de hecho estaba agradecida que podía hacer los últimos años de vida de su tío un poco más feliz.

Cuando le llamaron para decirle que por favor se hiciera cargo de su tío ella no comprendió bien y hasta creyó que se habían equivocado, pero al ver el rostro del hombre le importó poco si de verdad era su familiar. Levi estaba tan ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, como si fuese un zombi o algo por el estilo, le dolía verlo así y a veces lloraba cuando solo lograba saber quién era, lloró aún más cuando leyó su diario por primera vez…y se deshizo en lágrimas cuando supo que su tío había sufrido una lobotomía cuando le salvaron de su intento de suicidio.

Investigó también al tal Eren la primera vez que su tío lo menciono. Al haber intentado defender a Levi de la terapia de electroshock le castigaron y decidieron practicarle la lobotomía para calmarlo de una vez y murió poco después, su tío se puso tan triste que intentó suicidarse corriendo el mismo destino que su amado Eren…solo que a él le fue peor, sobreviviendo a los años como un ser ausente y personalidad de niño pequeño…

Deseaba poder ayudarlo más, que su sufrimiento terminara y pudiera descansar para reunirse con el Eren que tanto amaba a pesar de los años y de las memorias perdidas…pero solo le quedaba esperar.

Entró a la casa y llevó a su tío a su habitación para prepararle un baño, a él le relajaban mucho los baños de burbujas.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar un baño?

— ¿Con agua fría?

—No, con agua caliente…como te gusta.

Le vio esbozar una leve sonrisa ante la idea y asintió.

—Entonces volveré por ti en un segundo—le dijo acercándole a la ventana para que no se aburriera y pudiera ver el paisaje.

Fue al baño y abrió la llave, puso jabón y tomó todo lo que necesitaba para volver por su tío mientras la tina terminaba de llenarse. Le quitó la ropa con delicadeza y escuchó el portazo resonar en toda la casa, su novia Annie y ella siempre estaban peleando desde que decidió cuidar de su tío y no entendía porque a ella le molestaba tanto.

Metió al mayor al agua y cerró la llave para comenzar a bañarlo.

—Eres muy suave…te pareces a mi mamá.

—Sí, me parezco un poco a Kuschel.

— ¿Y también te llamas como ella?

—No, mi mamá se llamaba como ella.

Asintió y le sonrió, Mikasa le sonrió de vuelta y lo enjuagó.

—Listo~—le dijo tranquila tomando una toalla para envolverlo y sacarlo del agua. —Te pondré ropa limpia y estarás guapo de nuevo.

—Sí…debo verme guapo para Eren.

La azabache asintió acarició su espalda, su tío pesaba tan poco.

—Claro que sí, Eren querrá besarte cuando te vea—le dijo mientras le sentaba en la silla de nuevo, contenta por ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Levi.

—A Eren le gusta besarme y abrazarme.

Le llevó de vuelta a la habitación y lo vistió con el pijama suave que siempre decía que le gustaba, para secar su cabello después.

—Mikasa…quiero ver por la ventana.

Se sorprendió al escucharlo llamarle por su nombre y asintió besando su mejilla.

—Claro que sí, iré por tu cena mientras estás ahí, ¿sí?

Levi asintió y cuando estuvo junto a la ventana se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje, era tan tranquilo…le recordaba al patio del hospital, al escondite donde iba con Eren. Sonrió y cerró los ojos soltando un largo suspiro.

La mujer volvió con la bandeja en las manos y la mirada baja después de un rato, Annie no podía entender cómo se sentía y la necesidad que tenía por ayudar al mayor. Se limpió los ojos y se acercó al azabache que parecía dormitar.

—Tío Levi…come un poco antes de dormir—le llamó moviéndolo un poco, pero él ya no respondió.

Mikasa cubrió su boca con una mano y pegó la cabeza a su pecho para buscar sus latidos comenzando a sollozar al no encontrarlos.

—A… ¡Annie! —gritó abrazando el cuerpo del mayor.

Levi Ackerman, a sus 70 años, finalmente podía descansar en paz.

* * *

 **Bueno, tengo este oneshot para ustedes y espero que les guste jeje, después de jugar "The town of light" he traido la historia rondando en mi cabeza y quise hacer esto para sacarlo, espero que haya quedado bien.**

 **Me puse triste y me quedó un amargo sabor de boca después del videojuego pero en fin~ espero haber hecho este fic bien xD no se mucho de las consecuencias de la lobotomía y yo creo que Levi hubiera muerto como Eren pero…pues quise darle más tiempo de vida, algo bonito aunque fuera al final. Espero haber manejado bien los personajes c:**

 **Nos leemos el domingo en Breathe me!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**


End file.
